


Marvel's Next Avengers

by UselessGayDisaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Development, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessGayDisaster/pseuds/UselessGayDisaster
Summary: After the events of Endgame is when the universe is finally at peace. Well, all except the Avengers and those there to witness the horror that is Thanos and his army. Peter Parker, one of these heroes, wishes to return to the life he had before, one filled with normalcy.Now with new dangers a every corner and new villains on the rise, peace is gonna the last thing any of our heroes get.Or what's left of them anyway.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Cassie Lang & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Marvel's Next Avengers

"-After the events of the 'Blip', many citizens have begun to resume life as if everything is the same. But for many, life seems too complicated to return to. And with the retirement of Tony Stark, the one and only 'Iron Man', and many other Avengers, will there still be enough heroes to maintain the peace?"

Peter begins to drown out the news he hears from someone's phone across the cafeteria. After everything's that happened, he would rather find something to take his mind of some things. Peter looked around, noticing how everyone seems so happy talking to old friends, even though some things have changed. People were...... _older_. It's crazy to Peter to think that 5 years have passed since he...died. The fact that he was declared dead also seemed far fetched. Everything seemed so foreign to him now.

"Hey Pete, you ok?", asked Ned, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

Peter turned to his best friend and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?", answered Peter.

Ned picked up his fork and pointed it down at Peter's plate. Peter follows his gaze to see his plate, untouched.

"You're not eating anything, you've just been staring at it.", pointed out Ned, a worry seen in his eyes.

"Yeah dork, why aren't you eating? Usually, by now, you would've been trying to steal bits of mine and Ned's food.", piped up Michelle, known to Peter as MJ.

Peter can tell his friends were worried about him. Out of everyone in the cafeteria, they are the only two people who know about Peter's double life, and the strains it has in his everyday life. Peter looks up at his friends with a reassuring smile.

"Guys really, I'm ok. Really.", says Peter.

Ned looked worried still but didn't press any further. MJ looked like she wanted to pry some more but decided against it. Peter sighs and begins to eat his lunch, the chatter of the lunchroom occupying his thoughts. Soon the lunch bell rings and the students are all called back to their classes. As Peter sat down in his desk, he put his head down and closed his eyes for a bit.

' _I wish I could pretend everything is fine..._ ', thinks Peter slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know dork, maybe if you stopped falling asleep in class then maybe you wouldn't keep getting detention so much.", deadpanned MJ.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so busy at night ya know!", retorted Peter, playfully glaring at his friend.

"I mean, she's not wrong. Like, just stop going out so late.", piped up Ned.

Both Peter and MJ looked over at Ned, Peter looking mildly annoyed and MJ giving him a smirk. Peter folded his arms over his chest and huffs.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about.", says Peter.

He looks over at his two friends to see them staring back at him with eyebrows raised. Soon the three of them burst out with laughter. 

"You're such a dork dude. But hey, at least your our dork.", said MJ.

Suddenly, Peter's phone begins to ring. He fetches it out of his phone to see his Aunt's caller id.

"Hello?", he says as he answers it.

"Hey, Pete, honey I'ma need you to come home today instead of patrol ok? Something important came up that needs you to be here right now.", replied his Aunt May quickly.

"Um, ok Aunt May but what is it-", started Peter until he heard the line go dead.

His friends looked at him worried.

"Sorry to cut it short guys, but I gotta go. Something came up.", said Peter apologetically.

Ned walks up and puts his hand on Peter's shoulder giving him a little squeeze.

"Don't worry about us man, just go do what you gotta do.", he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't waste your time apologizing get going!", said MJ.

Peter gives Ned and MJ a quick hug before running off towards an alleyway. He runs up the wall and starts jumping from roof to roof to his apartment. Peter didn't know what was going on honestly, his Aunt was fine this morning when he left. Soon the worst cased scenarios started playing through his head, making his anxiety skyrocket and forcing his legs to move faster.

'Everything better be ok...', thought Peter as he caught sight of his apartment.

As soon as he got close enough, he dropped down to the ground, landing with ease. He then ran up the steps, careful not to alert anyone or wake them.

"Aunt...May....is.....everything.....alright!?", asked Peter between breaths as he practically breaks down the door.

To his surprise(and relief), his Aunt was ok but someone else was there with her. A man Peter only met once in his life and saw on the news multiple times. There in his living room stood the one and only Nick Fury, the director of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Peter, hey! Why don't you come to greet Mr.Fury over here!", said May.

Peter looked dumbfounded, which Fury found amusing.

"Yeah, come sit down boy. I wanna have a little chat.", said Fury, amusement in his voice.

Peter finally broke from his trance and made his way over to Fury. They exchange a handshake and sit on the couch.

"So Peter Parker, right? If I'm not mistaken, you were there for the fight against Thanos both times, am I right?", asked Fury.

Peter nervously nodded 'yes' to his questions, which Fury seemed pleased with. 

"And you've also been doing this superhero business for at least a year or 2 before the Snap, correct?", asked Fury.

Peter again nodded 'yes' to the question. Fury flashes a small smile before his expression turns into one that is serious.

"The reason I asked you this is that I needed some confirmation on some information.", said Fury, looking up to see if the two were listening.

When he found that they were listening, he continued.

"You know Parker, I used to know everything. Was always in the loop, never was spared of any detail. Now, I don't know jack shit. Those five years I spent 'dead', nothing. Everythings changed, people changed. Nothing is the same anymore, which means that people need a hero now more than ever.", said Fury, sighing.

Peter knew exactly how he felt, to be left out of so many things. He missed some kids grow up, he missed people's death. He missed _people_.

" _Peter, **we** need **your** help._"

Those words snapped Peter out of his thoughts and turn his attention back to the man with an eyepatch.

"What?", asked Peter in disbelief.

Fury gave him a look before speaking.

"Yes, you heard that right. We need your help.", repeated Fury.

"Who is this 'we'?", this time May piped up.

"The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. We need your help with a project I will explain later. Come on.", said Fury, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Um, where are we going?", asked Peter nervously.

"I'm taking both of you to the Avenger's Compound, where the meeting will be taking place.", said Fury.

"O-oh! Well, we better get going, Peter!", said May, getting up.

Peter stopped his Aunt and turned towards Fury.

"Um, is it ok if we talked for a little bit first, Mr.Fury sir?", he asked.

Fury nodded before heading out the door. Peter sighed before looking over at his Aunt, who looked confused.

"Peter, what are you doing!? This is the chance of a lifetime right now! The world's greatest heroes need _your_ help!", exclaimed May.

"I know, I know. But, should I do this though? I already have enough on my plate and everything.", said Peter, head hanging low.

"Peter, well, at least see what they have to say. Then you can decide.", said May.

Peter nodded then they both went out to see Fury in his car, waiting on them. They hurried down the steps and got in the car. Fury huffed before driving off. The car ride to the compound was silent, both Parkers too nervous and intimidated to speak up. Peter hopes that this meeting won't be so nerve-racking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, I didn't know the compound was this big!", said May in awe.

Peter nodded, only remembering bits and parts of his time here at the compound. Fury snorted and walked towards the door. FRIDAY soon activated a camera with a red dot turning towards them.

"Identification please.", asked FRIDAY with a monotoned voice.

"Nicholas Fury."

"May Parker."

"P-Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Identification complete, welcome Director Fury, May, and Peter Parker.", greeted FRIDAY.

The three watched at the door unlocked and walked in, following Fury. It was silent until Fury spoke up.

"Your middle name is Benjamin?", asked Fury in an amused tone.

" _Your_ name is Nicholas?", retorted Peter.

It was silent for a second, May wondering if she should laugh or hit Peter, and Peter immediately regretting speaking up. It was surprising when Fury snorted again.

"I like you kid.", said Fury before turning towards a door and opening it.

The sound in the room soon turned silent and everyone turned to look at the people who just came in. Peter soon began to feel self-conscious, realizing how many heroes he fought by were in the room. Peter shyly raised his hand to wave, part of his sweater covering most of his hand. The first people he saw walk up was Tony and Pepper Stark. Peter noticed how Tony was now missing his right arm and gave a sad look. Tony caught this and smiled big, enveloping the teen in a huge hug.

"It's been while kid! Thought you would've at least dropped by!" said Tony.

Peter froze for a second before returning the hug. Peter realized that he hasn't seen Tony or talked to him since the final fight with Thanos, which was almost 3 months ago.

"I'm sorry Mr.Stark-"

"Tony, kid. We talked about this.", said Tony pulling back and smiling.

Peter felt a blush rise up his neck, feeling embarrassed.

"Right, right. Tony. Well, Tony, I'm just busy with school and trying to catch up on some things.", said Peter.

Tony nodded and moved aside for Pepper to hug Peter.

"It's been so long Peter! Morgan will be so happy to see you! Oh and Happy as well!", said Pepper excitedly.

' _Right, they have a daughter now..._ ', thought Peter.

"Was that Happy thing supposed to be a pun, Pep?", asked Tony.

She turned back to Tony and smirked.

"Maybe a little bit.", she said playfully, dragging out maybe.

"Ok, ok, can someone explain to me why there is a **child** here?", piped up Sam Wilson.

Everyone looked over at him, half annoyed, half confused.

"Did no one tell him?", asked Clint Barton.

"I don't think anyone did.", answered Rhodes.

"Tell me what?", asked Sam, now looking annoyed himself.

"That 'kid', is Spiderman. You know, the guy that beat us up back in Berlin?", said Bucky.

Sam looked confused for a second before he threw his hands up in the air and his head back.

"You're fucking kidding me right?! There is no way I got my ass handed to me by a **toddler**.", complained Sam.

"W-Well to be fair, no one knew my age beside Tony, so I don't blame you for-"

"Shut it, kid, I don't need an explanation from you.", butted in Sam, looking at Peter with annoyance.

Peter shut his mouth and looked down at the floor, too intimidated to speak up. May, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to **my** kid?", asked May, using what Peter would call her 'angry voice'.

Everyone in the room shut up immediately, too afraid to speak up. Sam didn't get the memo that he messed up and kept going.

"Um, I told him to shut it, we the adults are talking here.", he said.

May started walking over towards him, Peter trying to pull her back but Tony pushing him back.

"Hang on, I wanna see this.", Tony said, a smirk on his face.

"Look here mister, I don't care if you are an Avenger or whatever. I will not tolerate _anyone_ talking to my kid like that. He risked his life to save lives just as much as you have, not to mention he was there to fight Thanos **_twice_**. So you better find the common sense to respect Peter because he is an Avenger as well! And if I hear about you treating him like this again, **you're gonna wish Thanos dealt with you instead**. Ya got me?", she said sternly.

Everyone in the room looked at May in shock, all except Peter, Tony, Fury, and Pepper, who knew how scary she is. Sam finally realized he made a mistake and nodded his head. May smiled before walking back over to Peter and looking over all of them.

"That includes all of you as well.", she said.

Everyone quickly nodded. One of the ladies, Brunnhilde aka Valkriye, looked impressed. She walked up to May and clapped her shoulder.

"You've got guts lady. You would make quite an extraordinary Valkriye.", said Brunnhilde.

May looked bashful and waved her hand.

"No no, I'm not a fighter. I'm just a protective parent.", May said, chuckling a little.

Fury cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He gestured towards the table and everyone sat down. Peter sat between his aunt and mentor, looking around the table seeing all of these heroes in one place, realizing this might be a serious meeting.

"Now, the reason all of you are here is for a very simple reason. The world is ruined. After the events of Thanos, many new villains began to rise and take his throne and bring upon havoc to the world, and universe. We have decided that it's too dangerous to have very few heroes on the team now. With Thor off-world, Carol has gone to make sure the rest of the universe is ok, Tony out of commission, Steve being too old now, and Natasha and Vision dead, that leaves few of us left. So we must unite as a unit and bring these threats down.", says Fury.

"Ok, we knew that already though, so why call a meeting?", asked Sam.

"I agree, what is this meeting really for if it's just to readdress old issues already in the works?", asked Wanda.

"Well, you see, this meeting isn't just to readdress these issues, but also to address another.", said Fury, making everyone go silent.

"We, as the Avengers, are getting old. With the loss of Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Vision, it leaves us weaker than how we were before. It made me realize the reality that all of you can't save the world forever. So I talked to Tony and came up with a project. **Project Next Avengers**.", said Fury.

Peter looked surprised.

"This project is to train the heroes of tomorrow to pass on the legacy of the Avengers. This means teen recruits will train under all of you and learn how to be an Avenger. Ultimately, since this is a S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers combined project, this will make the recruits considered as both. They will be registered high status under S.H.I.E.L.D. and considered an Avenger.", said Fury.

He looked over at Peter, who began to feel anxious.

"We want you, Peter, to be apart of this program and lead it.", said Fury.

Peter looked as shocked as everyone else in the room.

' _Me? A recruit for the program? To **lead** it?_', thought Peter.

"Um, are you sure you want the kid? He looks too...soft.", said Sam, earning a glare from May.

"I went through my research files and found that Peter was the best candidate for this Wilson.", retorted Fury.

Peter looked like gears were turning in his head. Tony finally nudged him, breaking him out of it.

"Peter, are you ok with this? You don't have to do it if you don't desire to.", said Bucky.

"Yes Peter, this is a decision that depends on you. If you don't desire to do this program, we can always go with our second option.", reassured Fury.

Peter began thinking about it. If he joined this program then his life will never be the same. He will always be doing superhero stuff and never feeling completely safe. He will always be fighting new villains and exploring new planets and everything to bring peace. His life would be changed forever depending on if he does this.

But another part of him wants to decline. He wants to try and return to the life he once had before the Snap. To the life he had five years ago. He wants to spend the last years of his childhood as just that, a child. He doesn't want to worry about when the next villain attacks, or when the world will end again. He just wants to be a kid.

"Peter.", said his Aunt, causing his attention to turn to her.

"I know you probably don't want to do this. But this is an opportunity of a lifetime. You could save even more lives, Peter! So that no one has to suffer more than they have already.", said his Aunt.

His Aunt was right. If he did this then no one else would have to suffer anymore. He can save more people from villains or themselves. So no one has to end up like he has, losing his Uncle Ben. Peter, although unsure of what he's doing, he still answers.

"Yes.", he says, catching everyone's attention.

"What?", asked Sam, annoyed.

"I want to lead the program Fury.", he says with confidence.

Fury looks at him with a smirk, Tony beaming.

"Alright then. Now that Mr.Parker has agreed to the program, we will continue this meeting and discuss the details on the project.", informed Fury before diving into the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, that will conclude this meeting, thank you for everyone that showed up! We hope to see your cooperation in the future!", said Pepper before everyone got up.

Peter sighed before getting up from his chair, looking exhausted. Tony clapped Peter on the shoulder and laughed.

"Get used to this kid, 'cause it's all you're gonna do now!", said Tony chuckling.

Peter groaned before walking out of the room, only to be tackled by a little brunette girl.

"Morgan!", Peter said picking her up.

Morgan giggled and hugged Peter.

"Hi, Peter! I missed you so much!", she exclaimed.

"I missed you too! I'm sorry I'm not around as much Morgan.", said Peter, putting her down.

Morgan shook her head.

"It's ok, Peter! I know big kids are busy!", said Morgan.

She began to tug on Peter's arm, dragging him down the hall.

"Come on! I wanna show you something!", she said giggling.

Seeing her like that, it made Peter realize he chose the right decision. He needed to protect this. He needed to protect her. That's what he promised to do.

Little did he know, this decision would change his life forever. 


End file.
